


Accidental Apprentice

by Trensu



Series: The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/pseuds/Trensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then it’s settled. You are to be my minion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Apprentice

Loki idly looked at his nails as Darcy gaped. Really, that was hardly the way a god’s underling should comport themselves. It reflects badly on the master.

“ _Why_?” the little Midgardian asked.

“Thor has his merry band of idiot humans. I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t have a Midgardian of my own.” Darcy cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “You should be grateful. I have very rigorous standards. You barely met them,” Loki sniffed.

Darcy stewed in contemplative silence for a moment before gleefully clapping her hands together. “Working with a god would look great on a résumé.” Loki shrugged in response. He did not know what this ‘résumé’ was; most likely some meaningless human custom. “And it’ll definitely be more fun than listening to physics-talk.”

“Then it’s settled. You are to be my minion.”

“Hold up, Mr. Trickster. I am so not your minion. And I’m not doing anything until you explain why you picked me,” Darcy straightened her spine and looked the god in the eye, utterly determined.

Loki looked her over. In truth, Loki was…tired. Perhaps even lonesome. It is difficult being the most intelligent god of them all. It was disheartening that there was no one to carry on his craft; no one on Asgard or Jotunheim wished to learn. Most in Midgard were too small-minded to believe. But the main reason Loki chose Darcy was…

“You took down the God of Thunder—of storms and lightning and recklessness—with an _infant lightning bolt_ caught in a small human contraption. You, Darcy Lewis, have great potential in my area of expertise.”

“Mischief?” Darcy asked hopefully, eyes wide and gleaming.

Loki smirked. “Mischief.”

“Dude, we’re gonna so totally rock.”

This is how Loki, in search of a minion, found an apprentice instead.


End file.
